Realm Of Dreams
by Sahana K
Summary: A girl is chosen to save both her world and Nosgoth, when Moebius decides to destroy the world. Fanfic is better than the summary!
1. Default Chapter

All right second attempt at a fanfic. Please don't mind my sometimes- horrible spelling errors, not to mention my grammar. Spoilers ahead for BO2 and maybe SR2. Disclaimer: I don't see why I have to write this here because I don't think anybody really cares, but in case you do. I OWN NOTHING TO DO WITH LOK! There. Anyways on to the fanfic...  
  
Realm of Dreams  
  
I know you, thought Alexandra calmly. She was standing in front of a group of people. One of them was a reptile looking creature with amber eyes and very dark skin. The others looked a bit more normal. Although the word normal was the last though on Alexandra's mind as she looked around. They seemed to be in a garden with long green grass that stretched endlessly, up above the moon shone in a dark violet sky. Alex couldn't see much else except an endless plain of grass and the strangers that just stood there. All of them were watching her unmoving. " This is a dream," she said out loud to reassure herself that she hadn't totally lost it. She felt pretty tired even though this was a dream and her mind felt a little fuzzy. Like as if she had only just woken up. Of course that was only half the reason for why she proclaimed this as a dream. The other reason was the fact that the people standing ahead of her were all people she knew from the playstation2 game Blood Omen 2. She gawked at the forms of Faustus, Sebastian, Marcus, and who she thought to be Magnus before he was imprisoned in the Eternal Prison. In front of them were Vorador and Umah. Alexandra stood slowly and awkwardly still feeling half asleep. What am I talking about? I am half asleep, thought Alexandra jokingly. "You aren't dreaming," said Umah. Alexandra looked more closely at this picture. Here she was standing in front of a couple of vampires from one of her many games, to boot these vampires had all died one way or another in the Legacy of Kain series. " If this isn't a dream then why am I here," she asked calmly still refusing to believe that this was real. " We need a mortals help and we have chosen you-" "Why me," interrupted Alexandra.  
  
" You know the history of Nosgoth," Umah replied. Alexandra had to think about that before she understood. " Oh. You mean the games I have played have told me about Nosgoth. You know I'm not the only person who's played those games. You could chose someone else," said Alexandra. " There are other reasons why we chose you, but you needn't concern yourself with that. For now just listen to what we have to say," said Vorador. And you shouldn't even be talking lizard man, came Alexandra's thought. A sudden eerie memory reminded Alex that Marcus could read minds. She looked up to see him smirking. Great, What a weird dream. Someone could wake me up now...please, Alexandra thought.  
  
" Both your world and Nosgoth are in danger. Moebius was able to change the time streaming device to automatically change time after he is dead. If this happens a portal will open to your world and the vampires will have a new source of food. Your world would be completely destroyed. Worse yet, once the time streaming device activates the past, the present, and the future would collide and it might be catastrophic," explained Umah quickly. Alexandra listened carefully to all this. " The only person who can stop this all from happening is Kain, but we can not reach him," said Umah. " You were able to reach me though," said Alexandra. " Yes, you are mortal and easier to summon, but a vampire is near impossible to summon. Dreams are used to influence humans. Vampires do not dream," said Umah. " So where do I come in," Alexandra asked impatiently.  
  
" You must go to Kain and warn him of the coming danger he will believe you if you only tell him all you know already about the past and the present. Also if you show him this pendant he will believe you," said Umah as Vorador handed her a small pendant, which she cupped in her hand out of sight. Umah held out the necklace to Alexandra, but stopped before putting it into her hand. " You realize that once you take this your fate is sealed. You will have to accept the fact that you are the only hope for both your world and Nosgoth. If you do accept you need only wear this pendant to be transported to Nosgoth," said Umah. If this really is real I could be walking towards my death, thought Alexandra, well lets go visit Kain in person. Alexandra took the pendant clasping it in her hand. "By when do I have to warn Kain," asked Alexandra. " You have seven days until the time streaming device engages," said Sebastian. His metallic voice sounded strange hearing it in person.  
  
" There isn't much we can do to help you until after we are freed," said Vorador. " Freed," she asked. " Once the time streaming device starts to work again. As we said the past, the present, and the future will all collide into one single time. The sarafan will probably also be resurrected," said Magnus with distaste. " So this place that you have summoned me to is actually in the past of Nosgoth," asked Alexandra. " Yes," said Sebastian. Faustus looked up at the sky, " it is time for you to leave. We will try to keep in touch. Oh and remember once you take the pendant off you will immediately be transported back to your world, but if the pendant is to break you shall be forever trapped in Nosgoth."  
  
Alexandra felt suddenly light as she felt herself falling to her knees. She smiled at the vampires just before everything went dark inside her mind.  
  
" Alex, get up....... ALEX," Alex shot up out of her bed as her sister's screams penetrated her sleep. " What, did a tank just drive through the house," she asked stupidly. She looked up at her older sister as she stifled a yawn. "Nope," replied her sister. " Did you catch the house on fire," came the next question. " Nope," came the same reply. " Oh gawd, I can see that smile on your face, your boyfriend is coming over," said Alexandra. Sure enough her sister was jumping around her room searching through her closet and stealing her makeup. She didn't have the energy to get mad so she just laid back down and pulled the covers over her head.  
  
Two minutes later someone was pounding on the top of her head through the blanket. " JoAnna it is 8:00am on a lovely, beautiful Saturday morning. The perfect day to sleep in. Now unless you have an emergency to tell me about, like say the world being overrun by vampires, then you may wake me up. Otherwise Alexandra is not in today so if you need to get a hold of her, please leave a message and she will get back to you as soon as possible."  
  
" Alex," said JoAnna shaking her sister by the shoulders, " You haven't even met my boyfriend. He's really nice and he might take us both out shopping. Oh please, at least meet him," pleaded JoAnna. Alexandra pulled the covers back to reveal her face. JoAnna was giving her a puppy face and Alexandra with a sad sigh pulled herself out from under the covers and stood up," but as she brought her hand up to brush back some of her long blond hair, she found that she had something in her hand. She brought her hand up and found that she was looking at the pendant that the vampires had given her. " It wasn't a dream," she whispered so softly that her sister couldn't hear her. " Oh, that pendant would go perfect with my outfit. Could I please borrow it," asked JoAnna. " No! I mean no I'm sorry, but this pendant is really special to me," said Alexandra carefully. If she played her cards just right... " Oh..." said JoAnna a wide smile forming on her face. Got ya, thought Alexandra triumphantly. " It's from your boyfriend isn't it. Who is it I won't tell I promise," said JoAnna. " Oh it's from a guy called... Sebastian," she said the first name that came to her mind. She cursed herself thinking of Sebastian's name first.  
  
" I'm so glad my sister is finally getting a boyfriend of her own. Hey, why don't we pick him up to go with us," said JoAnna. " Um, how about not. I anyways don't know his phone number or his address. I just met him yesterday," said Alexandra. " Oh well, we'll take him along next time. My sister has a boyfriend oh this is something to celebrate about," said Alexandra's sister as she jumped out of the room. Alexandra was there to close and lock the door behind her. She sighed as she slumped to the floor leaning against the door. Ahead of her was a large mirror that she had hung on the wall. It reflected her on its silver surface. Many people told her she was naturally gifted with good looks. Her long nearly waist length blond hair, which she always kept neatly, brushed, at the moment was tousled from sleep. Her eyes were a stormy blue color and her skin was always pale. She was usually known as a nocturnal bird, because she was happier being up at night. Her sister on the other hand was an early bird as some would say. At the moment Alexandra wore a plain black dress, which reached down to her ankles. This she considered her nightgown although it was a pretty dress for its plainness.  
  
Alexandra sighed softly. Even with her good looks she had never once had a boyfriend. She was 15 now only two years younger than her sister. She could remember her sister coming home with boyfriends at the age of 13. Here she was going to meet her sister's latest catch. Hopefully this one lasts, thought Alexandra. Alexandra was becoming more and more jealous of her sister as the years passed. JoAnna had long black hair about the same length as Alexandra's. She had dark brown eyes and tan skin. She was outgoing unlike Alexandra and had a lot of friends. Alexandra was usually a loner and was happier staying away from people. JoAnna at the beginning had tried to welcome Alexandra into her group of friends, but had finally given up after her fifth try.  
  
Alexandra wake up, she thought to herself as she slowly clambered to her feet. You know, thought Alexandra mischievously, I could just skip going to meet JoAnna's boyfriend and instead go over to Nosgoth. The thought had its perks. Let's find out just how truthful this dream truly is... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
Oookay. So, my first chapter. What did you think? I'll try to have my next chapter posted by next week. And yes I know this chapter had just about nothing interesting in it, but hey I had to start somewhere. Please Review. It's so much more fun to write when I know someone is reading! 


	2. Realm of Dreams: chapter 2

Second chapter! I was so surprised when I checked on my fanfic and found that people were telling me to keep writing. Thank you so much for every one that reviewed and I promise to update my fanfic as soon as possible. Disclaimer: Don't tell me that I have to write this stupid note on every chapter! I really don't own the characters of Blood Omen 2 or Soul Reaver 2. Some of the characters such as Alexandra, JoAnna, and Carla are my own characters that I made up.  
  
Realm of Dreams  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Alexandra sat at the table listening to her sister, while she swung the pendant that the vampires had given her, back and forth in front of her face. " You'll really like Josh. He's really nice," said JoAnna as she kept talking away. Alexandra had talked herself into at least meeting her sister's boyfriend, but was already regretting it. She had decided to meet him, say hi, and then run before her sister realized what had happened. It didn't look to be difficult with her sister daydreaming about her boyfriend.  
  
I really hope this works, thought Alexandra as she stared at the pendant. The pendant looked pretty simple. It was a black lace string with a dark red marble trapped in a small wire mesh, shaped to look like a clawed hand. A sudden loud knock at the door nearly made Alexandra drop the pendant as it stopped swinging. Alexandra tucked the pendant into her pocket as her sister ran to the door. " He's here, He's here," she heard her sister yell from the hallway.  
  
She's just like a little kid, thought Alexandra rolling her eyes in mock disbelief. A few seconds later JoAnna walked in closely followed by her boyfriend. " Josh this is my sister Alexandra. Alexandra this is Josh," said JoAnna. Alexandra sat silently for a while unbelieving. Josh looked like he was a senior the same as JoAnna, but very different. He had short spiked blond hair, which was colored red at the tips, a nose ring, and wore tight black leather jeans along with a black shirt. He had a tattoo on his left arm in the shape of a black snake that started at his wrist and traveled up his arm and a dog collar around his neck. Alexandra just sat there and stared for a while not letting any emotion show on her face.  
  
He held out his hand. Alexandra reached out and shook his hand still silent. " I think your sister is a little intimidated by me," he said, his voice had a small accent to it that made him emphasize some of the words. JoAnna laughed, " trust me it takes a lot to scare my sister. She's just a little shocked at the moment."  
  
Shocked is pretty much it, thought Alexandra as she looked over at her sister. She looked to be in her glory as she watched Josh. " Sorry," said Alexandra in apology to her rudeness towards this guy. " Aw, don't worry about it. A lot of people act that way when they first see me," he laughed. " See I told you ya had to meet him," said JoAnna smiling.  
  
"Yeah, so now that I've met him I think I better get going. I'm meeting Cindy to go to the mall," lied Alexandra. " So soon. Well, have fun," said JoAnna. " Oh!" said JoAnna suddenly, " I'm supposed to tell you that mom won't be home until the end of the week. She's really busy." Alexandra nodded gratefully.  
  
Good with mom busy at work for another week and JoAnna too busy with her boyfriend I should be able to go to Nosgoth without any difficulty, thought Alexandra as she walked upstairs saying that she needed to get some stuff before leaving.  
  
She walked into her bedroom and locked the door. She had no idea if this would work, but she was willing to try. Taking the pendant out of her pocket she calmly slipped it around her neck not knowing exactly what to expect. She felt suddenly cold like as if someone had plunged her in ice water. She gasped in surprise at the sudden change just as the world began to blur around her. She could still see colors, but the once solid objects were now just blotches in the background. Around her the world seemed to move of its own accord. She heard a horrible whistling noise that was growing in sound. She was about to put her hands to ears when suddenly everything vanished. The noise, the colors, the cold. She was floating in complete darkness. There was no real ground under her feet. The darkness was everywhere and everything. " What the," she said her mind trying to register everything that had just happened.  
  
" So you are willing to try and change destiny," said a voice. The voice seemed to come from everywhere. It seemed to be the very darkness that spoke. " Who are you," asked Alexandra uncertainly. " How humorous a mortal willing to help vampires," said the voice evading Alexandra's question. " I said, who are you," said Alexandra more forcefully. " For now my name is not important for you to know. I shall let you pass seeing as you are only a mere human. Let's see if you somehow manage to make it to Kain in time, but even if you do there is nothing you can do to stop this. I'm afraid that it is already too late..." said the voice fading into nothingness. Alexandra had the sudden feeling that she was falling.  
  
She might have blinked, but when she opened her eyes next she found herself surrounded by a dense forest. She looked around finding only an endless array of trees. They pretty much hid the sky from view with their high branches, which seemingly connected together to form a kind of canopy. Even so Alexandra could still see the gray sky up above. There was no sunlight in this place and the trees only made it seem darker.  
  
" Hello," came a soft voice from behind Alexandra. She spun around to come face to face with a girl not much older than her. " You don't look like you're from around here. My name is Carla," she said. Alexandra could see why Carla said that she wasn't from around here. While Carla wore a plain tan colored dress that reached down to her ankles and sandals that seemed to be made of scrap cloth, Alexandra wore blue jeans and a tank top covered by a light blue jacket. Not to mention the blue sneakers. Alexandra managed a weak smile. " Um... I don't mean to sound like a complete idiot, but where are we," she asked. " We're in Nosgoth of course. Ya gave me quite a shock. Ya just suddenly seemed to appear right in front of me," Carla said, " Anyway, why don't ya come with me back to the village before it gets too dark to see. Ya gotta be careful since vampires usually hunt at night."  
  
Alexandra followed the girl through the forest the entire time thinking I made it to Nosgoth. It surprised Alexandra when she found herself standing before a giant gate. The village beyond the gate was totally surrounded by a ten-foot wall probably for protection against vampire attacks thought Alexandra. The village itself was pretty small and seemed to be more of a farm village. There was a huge garden that Alexandra could see was full of plants and vegetables. The houses were made of wood and stone and only one building in the farthest corner of the village seemed to be bigger then the others. Otherwise each house looked to have enough room to have a bedroom or two and a small kitchen.  
  
" Welcome to Torune village," said Carla turning around to face Alexandra. " Hey, Carla," asked Alexandra suddenly remembering something, " Do you know what year it is or a date." Carla gave her a blank stare. " What is a year? What is a date," she asked in wonder. " Never mind. I'm just a little confused because I'm not from around here," said Alexandra defeated. " I'm sorry. Maybe the village elder will be able to help ya," said Carla turning back around she walked on through the village. Alexandra followed behind Carla not surprised by the staring villagers that wore plain clothes like Carla. They walked straight towards the biggest building in the village and entered.  
  
They entered a rather dark room lit by candles and at the head of the house sitting cross legged on a small mat was an old man staring out at them. As they got closer and Alexandra saw the old man better she saw that he was blind. Carla went down on her knees before the elder. Alexandra astonished followed her lead. " Elder, please forgive our intrusion. I found a girl in the forest today who says that she has traveled from far away to get here," said Carla. " Yes I sense this girl sitting to your right Carla. She indeed has come from a far away place," said the elder. His voice still held a power to it that old age and blindness had not taken away from him.  
  
" I was wondering if you could tell me about the vampire horde. I have been too far from any villages to get information on them," said Alexandra carefully putting together her lies. "The six vampire lieutenants have been moving to capture the villages around their strongholds and the vampire Kain is growing more restless with each passing year," explained the elder. So, thought Alexandra silently, Raziel has not yet been cast into the abyss so this time period is before Soul Reaver.  
  
" Young one, I believe that you are here for a reason that you cannot speak of to me, but be warned that I do not wish any trouble to my village. We are lucky that Kain's vampire army has not yet set its sight on us. You are welcome to stay here tonight, but I warn you not to overstay your welcome," said the elder his tone taking on a dangerous note.  
  
Alexandra and Carla left the elders home walking on towards what Alexandra believed to be Carla's home. " Please don't mind the village elder," said Carla, " Him and the villagers are scared to death that one of these Kain will come to attack us. The vampires are a fearsome bunch." " Hey, Carla if I were to tell you that I have to get to Kain what would you say," asked Alexandra as they walked. " I'd say you was crazy girl. By the way I still don't know your name," said Carla. " My name is Alexandra," she said. " Well, Alexandra if you really do need to get to Kain I know exactly where to find him and how to get there, but there's only one condition in me leadin' ya to him," Carla said an evil grin on her face. " Condition," she asked carefully. " Yep, Its nothin' much you just have to take me with ya to Kain," she said.  
  
They stopped outside of one of the houses. " Do we have a deal," she asked. Alexandra was carefully thinking about what all could go wrong. All she needed to do to convince Kain of the time streaming problem was show him the pendant and tell him a little about Nosgoth's past that she knew that others could not know, but first she needed to get to Kain. She knew that he would most probably be at the pillars where he made his new empire, but she didn't know how exactly to get to the pillars. She would need someone to guide her there. " Its a deal," said Alexandra finally.  
  
For the first time since her arrival in Nosgoth she wondered what she was getting herself into and wondered whether or not she would survive. She had played the video games and seen the power of a vampire, but what would it be like in real life? Could she really talk Kain into believing her story before he killed her? I shouldn't doubt myself, she thought finally as she entered Carla's home. It was small, but still big enough for two people. " Hey, Carla Where are your parents," asked Alexandra. " Dead. They died during a vampire attack four years ago. I've been livin' alone ever since then," said Carla emotionlessly. " I'm very sorry," said Alexandra. " Don't be. I hope ya don't mind sleepin' on the floor," she said as she gathered some small blankets and a small towel to use as a pillow.  
  
"Anyways we'll go to the pillars tomorrow. That's where you'll find Kain," said Carla quietly as she walked off to go to bed. Man, I wonder how it got so late so soon when I left my world at about 11:00. It seems to already be pretty late. How strange, thought Alexandra as she laid down to sleep. JoAnna is probably worried sick. Well I can't do anything else for now I guess I better get some sleep.  
  
Well finally the end of Chapter 2. I promise the next chapter will be much more interesting. This was just the beginning that I came up with for how Alexandra got to Nosgoth, but anyways reviews are always appreciated and I hope to get the next chapter up sometime soon. We'll just have to see if I can find some time with school and all, but otherwise I plan to have the next chapter up by Sunday. 


End file.
